Burning Needs
by killer-of-stuff
Summary: Karkat has a problem that he needs a little help with.


Burning Needs

My first fanfic. I own nothing.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and for some reason everything is extremely warm. No, not warm. Everything is on fucking fire for no fucking reason! No matter what, you can't seem to get your body under control. Everything is tingling and you're panting like some worn out fluffbeast and everything is sexy right now. Even the lamp in the corner of your room was starting to look real fucking appealing to your sex crazed mind.

You woke up this morning to a dull tingle in your bulge. Of course you thought nothing of it since you are a young troll and you wake up with a "stiff one" most mornings, but today there was something obviously wrong.

Things started to get real bad when you went out on the main platform with everyone else to preform your leader duties. There was no one down there yet, or so you thought until you heard some strange noises coming from your "best bro's" horn pile. Upon further investigation (by investigation you mean creeping low to the ground and slowly peering over the pile until you could see what the fuck was going on) you found none other than Gamzee himself. This wouldn't have beeen a problem normally, but today Gamzee had decided to get a little alone time going in his pile before the others woke up.

Your face quickly went from normal grey to fucking as red as Terezi's glasses in like four seconds.

"Hn.. ah-AH!... Mmmmnn.." The noises coming from Gamzee were delicious and you couldn't help the blood rushing right to your half hard bulge. You could feel it begin to writhe and wriggle around, looking for some attention.

Gamzee's face was flushed a nice purple and he looked relaxed and he was moaning louder now and oh god you needed to run away before you jumped your best friend. But, you couldn't move. The way his bulge was wrapping itself around his figures and pulsing with every rub was really hot to you for some strange reason. The moment when Gam started to play with his nook was the moment you ran. The noise he made was just too much. It was a sound that was a beautiful mixture of needy and happy and it sent waves of need through your overly heated body.

And now here you are, sitting in your room, rubbing your hand roughly over your clothed nook and bulge. You have never touched yourself before due to the fact that you are new to this whole puberty thing and even though you get uncomfortable down there, it's never bad enough to where you need to do something about it.

You soon realize, after you get your mind working enough for you to think, that you are probably in heat. Everyone probably is. It is that time of the year and you all were just old enough to start filling some buckets. You realize that this was probably why everyone was still in their rooms when you went out to the platform. Shit. This is bad.

Your legs start to shake and your pants are already soaked through with the genetic material leaking from your sensitive nook. The rubbing isn't enough and you let out a needy sound that you didn't know you could make. Shit.

Be the highblood

You are now the highblood. Wait. Your name aint "The Highblood". Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are on cloud nine. You all up and had yourself a nice motherfuckin time in your horn pile and now your arousal has been reduced to a dull throb that a motherfucker could deal with, no problems. What you cannot deal with, however, is the fact that your best bro was watchin you get your happy on and you didn't even stop. You don't know what's gotten into you, but it's not like you to let people spy on you when you're getting private shit done. You're not mad at the little guy, just Kinda motherfuckin embarrassed that he saw you.

You decide to find the little guy and apologize for the show he got. You shouldn't have been up and doin that shit in the middle of the platform anyways, but you couldn't help it. You NEEDED it. You felt so hot and bothered and just NEEDED to touch it. Normally after one go you're up and spent, but, your bulge is all ready for another motherfuckin round. You stuff it back into your comfy ass pants to worry about later and start off for Karkat's room.

Be the troll with the huge problem

You are now the troll with the huge problem, well, not that huge. You are short after all and your bulge isn't the biggest yet, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the fact that your moirail has just walked right into your room without warning.

"FUCK! GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HAS THAT SLIME ROTTED YOUR THINK PAN ENOUGH TO WHERE YOU'VE ACTUALLY FOGOT WHAT MANNERS ARE? LEAVE!" You're pretty upset. He caught you with your hand in your unbuttoned pants with your bulge out and wiggling around your fingers. It gives your hand a small squeeze and you moan softly, eyes falling halfway shut.

Gamzee just stares at you and then looks down at your bulge then back at your face. His eyes glaze over when you moan and he walks over to sit in front of you. He looks you in the eyes with a look of pure need and leans in.

It takes your hazed think pan a few seconds to register that the lanky troll was indeed kissing you. His lips were kind of chapped, but oh my fucking SHIT this kiss felt awesome. Fire shot through your little body when his long tongue brushed your lips hesitantly before pushing in and exploring your mouth, being careful of your sharp teeth. You kissed back and he moaned. YOU just made him MOAN. Oh shiiiiit.

That was it. That was all your body needed before you pushed the highblood roughly onto his back and began pulling down (ripping off) his pants. He yelped at your sudden dominance and bit his lip when you practically swallowed his slick bulge. You almost gagged. His bulge was long and thick and then you were thinking about how good this would feel inside of you hot, dripping nook. You whined and your nook began to twitch at the thought.

You were so into your thoughts that you almost didn't realize when Gamzee started to buck shallowly into your hot mouth. You let him as you relaxed your throat some more and moaned around him when he grabbed at your messy hair. His nails dragging over your scalp and nubby horns as he tugged at the soft hair.

You worked your tongue at the base when he would push all the way in and the way your teeth were not so lightly dragging over the top of his need was making him shake. He was close.

Be the puddle of arousal that is Gamzee

You are now the puddle of arousal that is Gamzee. You don't know what happened. One minute you were staring at Karkat playing with himself and the next you were on your back with the little troll's mouth on your engorged bulge. "Shhhit- ah!" he hummed in approval at the curses falling from your lips. "Oh motherfuck, Karkat, your teeth…nnnggg… ahh!" his teeth were dragging along the top of your member in the most delicious of ways. It hurt some, but you liked it like that. Most trolls liked a little pain. You were already close. You've never been so hot and bothered in your life. You could feel the pressure building in your stomach and you guess Karkat could feel you were about to blow, too, cause he slowly removed your hands from his hair and pulled away.

You let out a frustrated growl that actually sounded threatening. He froze and you started to worry that you'd just freaked the little motherfucker out, but relaxed when he crawled up your body and without warning slammed himself right on your bulge. He screamed and you screamed and then everything went white as you released. Well that was embarrassing. You thought that you would last a little longer. He didn't seem to care though as he started to ride you roughly.

Be the Karkat

You have decided that being Gamzee isn't as fun as being Karkat right now so you are now the little ball of need and sex. Gamzee was bigger than you thought and when you shoved him into our nook you screamed. You have just found out that rough is definitely the way to go and you keep riding him hard and fast. You think he might have released his genetic material, but you don't give a shit. You are feeling so many forms of good right now. "Oh oh! Gamzee! AH!" you were screaming and your lanky ass friend was getting hard again and the tentacle like object inside of you has started to wiggle and- OH GOD YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FROM HOW GOOD YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW! With one last grind you release your red tinted material all over him. It keeps coming and you're screaming his name and he's moaning as you ride out this wonderful orgasm and shit his nails on your hips feel so fucking GOOD right now. He hits his peek again and his material splashes out around you guys once more before you collapse on top of him, sweaty and spent. Being young, you guys don't last very long when it comes to sex. You are proud that you lasted longer than your friend, though.

Speaking of your friend, he's currently panting in your ear, trying to get ahold of himself. After a few more minutes of just panting and snuggling he pulls you off of him gently and carries you to the ablution trap in the next room as you start to drift off in his arms. The throb in your nook was gone and everything felt good as you let him clean you as you purred and licked his hands in a way that trolls used to tell their matesprits they were happy. Matesprits. You guess that's what you guys were now. Cool. He dressed you and then snuggled up with you in some blankets on your floor. You guys slept soundly in each other's arms.


End file.
